Love Is Strong Love Is Forever
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails finds himself on the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo was about to sacrifice herself as Tails charged the Sonic Boom cannon, suddenly he noticed a familiar rabbit in the way, Tails couldn't stop the machine, and he shouted "CREAM LOOK OUT!" as the cannon shot her plane and Cosmo... what happens now?


**Disclaimer: all of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Well uh... I wouldn't say this is depressing, but I'll say it's sad at first**

**(…)**

**Tails was on the Blue Typhoon, watching as Sonic and Shadow fought the Metarex monster, Cosmo suddenly twitched beside Tails, Tails grew worried.**

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Tails asked

"Oh, it's time I do what I was born to do, save the universe" Cosmo replied

"_What the hell is she on about?" _Tails thought "Okay?" Tails said

"Good bye Tails" Cosmo said as she walked away and onto the airstrip on the front of the enormous ship, Cosmo then started to fly, Cream was in her plane and she decided to hover near Cosmo

"Hello Miss. Cosmo, why are you out here?" Cream asked

"It's time I saved the universe, this is what I was born for, and don't stop me Cream" Cosmo replied

"I wont, but how are you going to save the universe then?" Cream asked

"Uh, sacrifice myself..." Cosmo replied with a frown, suddenly the Sonic power cannon made a noise, Cosmo quickly rushed towards the Meterax monster

"Please don't Miss. Cosmo, we want you alive" Cream replied as she raced her plane towards Cosmo, the Sonic boom cannon glowed

"CREAM! LOOK OUT" Cosmo shouted, the Sonic boom cannon then shot a laser at Cosmo, and Cream, Cosmo was not seen, but Cream was seen floating around in space

"No... NO!" Tails said, as he noticed the rabbit floating "I have to save her, at any cost" Tails said, he then broke through the window in front of him and ran out into space, then flying and catching up with Cream, who was floating away, Tails then caught her and held her tight, then flying back to the Blue Typhoon

"Woah, what are you doing out here Tails?" Sonic asked

"Is everybody blind today, Cream just got shot by the cannon" Tails replied angrily, he was huffing and puffing at Sonic

"Woah, take it easy" Sonic replied

"Take it easy? I cant when one of my... well two of my closest friends have died" Tails replied, his fur then turned dark

"Tails, you really need to calm down, we'll find a way to fix this, come on, get back to the ship" Sonic replied, Tails then flew to the ship and took Cream to the medical bay. Tails was crying by her side, as he watched Creams dead body closely, Cheese then appeared

"Chao chao?" Cheese noticed the rabbit on the bed, he then hugged her with a frown

"I'm sorry Cheese, I killed two girls today... I feel terrible about this" Tails replied

"Chao..." Cheese then lied down next to Cream and held onto her, then started crying, Tails sobbed into his hands

"_Bring me back Tails" _A familiar voice said in Tails' head

"How?" Tails replied

"_The Emeralds" _Cream whispered

"I'll try... I miss you already Cream" Tails said

"We all do, the only problem is her mother will be more upset" Amy interrupted, Tails looked up seeing the pink hedgehog beside him, Tails looked down at his feet again and cried

"She said we can bring her back, but we need all the Chaos Emeralds..." Tails replied, Amy sat down on the edge of his chair and hugged him

"We'll try... who am I kidding, we will get the Chaos Emeralds" Amy said, Tails let out a weak smile as he looked up at Amy

"We will... we're doing it for Cream and her mother" Tails replied

"Right... do you want anything?" Amy asked as she stood up, Tails nodded

"I want Cream back..." Tails replied with a frown, Amy hugged him again, holding his head against her stomach

"Crying wont bring her back, if you're quick, we can get them Emeralds faster than Sonic can" Amy replied

"I'll try and keep it together" Tails added, as he stood up

"Now, anything else you want?" Amy asked

"Uh... I don't want to spend the night alone... me and Cream used to snuggle up with each other in our beds" Tails replied as he blushed, Amy gasped and hugged Tails tightly

"Aw! That's so cute, I didn't know you two did that" Amy replied

"Well uh... we did" Tails replied as he broke the hug, stepping away from Amy

"So you want me to snuggle up with you?" Amy asked, Tails nodded and smiled weakly

"Y-yes" Tails replied, Amy grabbed his hand

"Okay, the time is 10:00 pm, pretty late right?" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded

"Not for me, but for others it is" Tails replied

"Wait, what time did you and Cream go to bed then?" Amy asked, Tails frowned

"Actually, this exact time" Tails replied

"Huh, I didn't know you two went to bed late... were you guys even dating?" Amy asked, Tails blushed and shook his head

"I-I wish" Tails replied, Amy scratched his head causing him to laugh

"No offence Tails, but that is sort of odd though, but it's cute" Amy pointed out, Tails frowned

"We couldn't really care what anyone thought about us... the times we used to talk when no-one was around, they were fun... we even used to play games" Tails replied with a weak smile

"You guys play naughty games?" Amy asked with a wink

"Amy..." Tails replied with a frown

"Sorry, it's just... two animals as close as that, I would imagine they'd do anything for each other" Amy pointed out

"Let's just get to my room already" Tails replied as he and Amy walked along to his room, Tails sighed as he opened the door, revealing two beds, a desk and a wardrobe, Amy was surprised

"What do you need two beds for Tails?" Amy asked

"It was just in-case someone was coming... you must keep the snuggle thing secret though" Tails replied

"I will, but that's just so cute" Amy replied, Tails walked into his room and lied on his bed, Amy follow "What do I do?" Amy asked

"Uh... me and Cream usually lied in the bed holding each other... staring at each other and talking" Tails replied with a frown, Amy nodded and lied down next to him, then pulling him into a hug. Amy rested his head on her chest, causing Tails to blush

"Uh... Amy, your b-"

"Oops, I just noticed... I thought you liked them?" Amy replied

"Well uh... sorta, but I prefer Creams" Tails replied

"But she doesn't have any... does she?" Amy asked

"She doesn't... and that's why I like her, she's sensible with her actions... sh-she's all I ever wanted... if only I could bring her back to life and ask her out" Tails replied

"Tails... when we bring her back to life, you should care for her... find out if she has any feelings for you, I can tell you have some for her... may I ask what though?" Amy asked

"I-I like her body" Tails replied as he blushed

"Even I admit, she has a really cute body... and trust me, I've seen her nude before..." Amy replied

"Really when?" Tails asked as his eyes grew wide, Amy laughed

"When we're playing dress up as a game, or if she's uh... getting changed with me" Amy replied

"Why does she get changed with you?" Tails asked, Amy smiled

"She is only six Tails, sometimes she needs a little help" Amy replied, Tails' eyes grew wide, he then realized

"She was too young to die" Tails replied, Amy stroked his head

"I know Tails... I know" Amy replied as Tails sobbed

"But besides the point, she must have a cute little butt right?" Tails asked, Amy laughed

"Of course... everything you're trying to ask about her is obviously going to be cute" Amy replied, Tails blushed bright red

"Okay, I want to get to sleep now, and thanks" Tails replied, as he closed his eyes, he then fell asleep almost instantly

"_Wow... I cant believe he told and asked me all of this" _Amy thought "One day, you'll be united with Cream, and get married one day" Amy said as he held Tails' head and stroked it gently, the fox smiled and wrapped his tails around Amy, causing her to blush

"Mm... that was a nice cake Cream, you made it?" Tails said as he dreamed, Amy smiled and blushed

"_He even dreams about her, AW!" _Amy thought _"We'll have to bring her back_"

"I don't know... maybe I can see you naked" Tails said, Amy almost laughed, but twitched instead

"Wow..." Amy said, as she felt something poke her _"The little guy is stiff... he must be having a great dream" _Amy thought

**(…)**

**It was now the morning, Tails woke up in Amy's arms as he opened his eyes, Tails blushed and then noticed something**

"Oh no... it's still up" Tails said, Tails heard laughing

"It's okay Tails, I know what you were dreaming about" Amy replied

"How-what?" Tails replied

"Well... you said you want to see her naked" Amy answered

"Yeah... I did" Tails replied as he blushed

"Don't worry, soon you will" Amy replied

"Please, can we just get the Chaos Emeralds already" Tails asked

"Sure" Amy replied as she got out the bed, wearing a white bra and white underwear

"When did you? Huh?" Tails noticed

"Oh uh... you made me a little warm, so I wanted to cool down" Amy replied

"Oh, I see... I remember when Cream used to do that" Tails replied with a frown

"Wow, really?" Amy replied, Tails nodded

"Yeah... sometimes when no-one was around, she wore completely nothing" Tails replied

"Well... you told me some of your secrets, I want to tell you some of mine... I also sleep naked" Amy said, Tails laughed

"And you play with yourself I guess?" Tails asked

"Uh... I- yes" Amy replied, Tails sighed

"I-I'm sorry, that was a little weird of me to ask" Tails replied

"It's fine... now come on, let's go" Amy said as she got her red dress on

"Okay" Tails replied as he got up and walked beside Amy "So uh... how will we get the Chaos Emeralds..." Tails asked

"We'll have to ask for them first, because this is what Cream would have wanted, no violence" Amy replied

"Oh... alright, that's better then" Tails replied

"First, we should try Sonic" Amy said as she ran upstairs into the cockpit of the plane with Tails "Sonic!" Amy shouted, the blue blur then appeared in front of her

"Yes?" Sonic replied, Amy smiled and gave him a hug

"Can you help find the Chaos Emeralds... Tails really misses Cream, and we all want her back, at least before her mother finds out" Amy asked, Sonic nodded

"Well, I don't even need help, look" Sonic said as he pulled away from the hug, he pulled out all seven Chaos Emeralds, Amy's and Tails' eyes grew wide, Tails ran up to Sonic and hugged him

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said, Sonic patted his head causing him to blush

"Well... Knuckles will have to cast some spells... or some stuff like that to do it, I'll go get him quick" Sonic replied as he pulled away from the hug

"I-I cant believe it, she's coming back" Tails replied with a frown

"Why are you still sad?" Amy asked

"I-I feel guilty for shooting her" Tails replied, Amy pulled him into a hug

"It was an accident okay... don't be too harsh on yourself, none of you saw it coming" Amy pointed out, Tails sighed

"I know, I'm just worried what she'll say to me..." Tails replied

"Why? She wouldn't say anything bad would she?" Amy pointed out

"She hasn't yet... can we just go and see her now?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

**Meanwhile in the Medical bay**

**Tails cried as he saw the dead rabbit in front of him, Amy constantly held Tails' hand**

"I have never told you this... b-but" Tails said as he gulped "I miss her so much, I want her more than anything else in the world"

"We all miss her, and want her back, Knuckles is here" Amy pointed out, Knuckles walked up to the rabbit and placed the seven Chaos Emeralds around her

"Is there anything you need to say to bring her back?" Tails asked, Knuckles shook his head

"No... time heals all wounds, and Chaos Emeralds needs time to bring her back" Knuckles replied, Tails held onto Creams hand

"Please come back..." Tails said, Amy placed a hand on Tails' shoulder "Can you guys leave... I want to talk to Cream" Tails asked, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles then left, Tails checked to see if everyone was gone "Okay, they're gone now Cream... I've been meaning to give you this for ages, it's better than the kiss on the forehead" Tails said, he lent his head closer to Creams, and began to kiss her on the lips, suddenly Cream twitched and the Emeralds glowed, Tails then heard Cream making a noise

"Mm" Cream said, Tails pulled away realizing this, he hugged her tightly "Huh?" Cream noticed, she opened her eyes and saw Tails knelt down on top of her "Tails?"

"Cream, you're back... I missed you so much" Tails replied

"I missed you too, thanks for bringing me back" Cream replied, Tails smiled and lent his head on her chest as he laid beside her, she then started stroking Tails' head

"I don't want to leave your side Cream, I want to be with you" Tails said, Cream looked surprised

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and smiled, as he looked up at her

"I mean, I want to go out with you... boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails replied, Cream smiled and nodded

"Sure... but Tails, it wasn't your fault I was killed. Just pointing that out" Cream replied

"I know" Tails said "I'm sorry though, it was my fault, and I don't want to lose you again" Tails replied

"Tails... just forget about the accident... since we're in a bed, you want to make up for last night?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and then cuddled her tightly

"Yeah, but I'm going to add kisses too" Tails replied

"Oh Tails, come here" Cream asked, Tails moved up and lent his head against Creams, then started kissing her on the lips, till Cream pulled away "Where is Cheese?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"He was here yesterday" Tails replied

"I got him" Amy interrupted

"Chao chao" Cheese said as he flew towards Cream, Tails and Cream looked over at Amy and smiled

"Tails told me about... AW! It's just too cute" Amy replied, Tails and Cream blushed

"I've got some good news, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now" Tails added, Amy's eyes grew wide and she smiled

"Great" Amy replied "I'll leave you two to uh... do it if that's what you are doing" Amy said as she left

"Do it?" Cream asked Tails

"Oh uh... she's talking about sex... it's up to you" Tails replied, Cream shook her head

"Maybe when we're married, or at least find a way to do it without making babies" Cream said, Tails nodded

"There is lots of ways... but you're right, wait until we're married" Tails replied

"Chao chao?" Cheese interrupted

"Cheese, can you leave the room please, I want to talk with Tails, and it's secret" Cream asked, Cheese then flew out the room, Cream looked at Tails and smiled "Tails, you make me so happy, there is nothing more that I want in the world, as you being by my side"

"Same back at you" Tails replied, Cream held Tails tightly

"Did you have some dreams about me last night? Tell me all about it" Cream asked, Tails nodded and smiled

"I-I sorta dreamed that you were uh... getting naked for me, I know it's weird" Tails replied

"Huh, that's funny, I used to dream about you doing boy things" Cream added, Tails looked up and smiled

"Really? What boy things?" Tails asked, Cream laughed

**SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD WRITING FOR NO DETAIL**

"The thing where you hold your penis and move your hand up and down" Cream replied, Tails laughed

**HELLO, START HERE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DETAILS**

"We do, do that I guess" Tails replied

"Do you? And be honest, because I do things to myself too" Cream added

"Well uh... I do that" Tails replied "When you're in my thoughts, I get really dirty ones with it" Tails added

"Hmm... I'm sorry to break it to you Tails, but we better wait to do dirty things to each other" Cream replied as she sat up

"Fair enough, but I cant wait for it" Tails replied as he pulled Cream into a hug, Cream blushed pink

"Well uh.. maybe we can do it quietly tonight, when we snuggle up in bed" Cream said, Tails smiled and laughed

"Okay" Tails turned around "If anybodies out there, come in!" Tails yelled, the door opened revealing Amy and Cheese

"Chao!" Cheese cheerfully said as the chao hugged Cream, Tails patted it's head and smiled

"So uh... that was pretty quick huh? Faster than Sonic I'm guessing?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head

"We decided against it, we'll happily wait" Cream replied

"You two are so cute, you even think alike" Amy pointed out, Tails and Cream looked at each other

"I'm so glad I chose you Tails, mother said that Charmy was going to take me out on a day one day... yuck" Cream almost regurgitated from the thought

"Wow... I cant believe she'd suggest him... not in a mean way, I mean, he's not your type, you like good guys right?" Tails asked

"Right" Cream replied with a smile and blushed bright red

"I'm very thankful that we're together, because I know how mature you are, and I probably am" Tails pointed out, Cream kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush pink

"Aw! You guys really do belong together" Amy pointed out, Cream blushed pink with Tails, and smiled

"Thanks Amy, what is the time?" Cream asked as she place a hand under her chin

"It is... 12:00 pm, huh... you guys need lunch" Amy replied as she looked at the digital clock on the wall

"I remember on Earth, they had them old clocks" Cream pointed out

"Oh yeah, those really simple machines that don't even last a year" Tails replied, Cream and Amy laughed

"Oh Tails, you know everything don't you?" Cream pointed out as she hugged him tightly, Tails moved to her side and laid down next to her

"Yeah... right now, I know you need a shower... or a bath" Tails replied, Cream laughed and sniffed her furniture

"I smell like smoke... okay, run me a bath Tails" Cream asked, Tails nodded and got up, then leaving the room and going to the bathroom

"So Cream, you really happy with Tails now?" Amy asked, Cream nodded

"Definitely, I've had a crush on him... but I was too shy to ask" Cream replied

"Okay... but don't have sex, I just joked about that to hear your reaction... even if Tails wants it, don't do it just to be safe" Amy pointed out

"Okay Amy... I understand" Cream replied with a confused facial expression

"If you don't understand why... it's how you make children" Amy explained

"I know... but Tails wanted to have children" Cream replied

"Hmm, perhaps in your dreams, you can have a lot of fun in them" Amy pointed out, Tails walked into the room

"Okay, your bath is running, if I were you get there quick, otherwise it will get cold" Tails pointed out

"Okay Tails" Cream got up and stood up, she fell to her knees, but Tails managed to catch her before she collided with the ground "Ow... sorry, the accident must have stopped my legs from working" Cream said as Tails held her up and Tails smiled

"It's okay, I'll help you out as much as I can" Tails replied as he held Cream in a bridal style, Cream blushed pink and frowned

"Okay, thanks" Cream replied and sighed, Tails took her to the bathroom and was unsure what to do, he stopped the bath from overflowing by turning off the taps, and then concentrated on Cream

"Chao?" Cheese asked, Tails sighed

"Well... I guess I see you like this in my dreams, forgive me for this Cream" Tails said, as he pulled down her underwear and pulled her dress over her head, as Tails held her in his arms

"It's fine Tails, you said you'll do all you can to help me out" Cream pointed out

"Okay, before I get your shoes and gloves off, how is the bath?" Tails asked, Cream took off her gloves and dipped her hand in the water, then nodded

"It's perfect Tails" Cream replied, Tails sat her on the edge of the bath and took her shoes off, as she held onto him

"Don't worry, I wont eat you yet" Tails replied, Cream sighed and frowned

"About that... we should-"

"It's okay Cream, we wont do it till we're older okay? I know about this" Tails replied

"Okay Tails, thanks" Cream said as Tails took her last shoe off, Tails lifted her into the bath, causing her to blush pink "Thanks Tails"

"Just call me if you need me" Tails asked, Cream then grabbed his arm as he turned around

"Can you just stay here, just in case I need you?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and turned around, then sat on the floor next to the bath, Cream kissed him on the forehead

"Okay Cream, need any help?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"I'm fine from here, now you're here" Cream replied as she washed herself

"I-I cant watch" Tails said as he turned away, Cream sighed

"I honestly don't mind if you do Tails... I'd watch you" Cream replied, Tails laughed and turned around "Can you rub some shampoo in my fur?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and examined the shampoo's he had on the side

"Which flavour? Take a look" Tails replied

"Hmm, mint please" Cream replied, Tails grabbed the mint flavoured shampoo and put some on his hands which where covered by gloves, and then rubbed the shampoo in the fur on Creams head, Cream giggled

"Chao chao!" Cheese interrupted, and helped rub shampoo in her fur

"Thanks Cheese" Cream mentioned, the chao then stopped rubbing the shampoo in her hair and sat on Tails' shoulder

"You have beautiful fur Cream" Tails pointed out as he stopped rubbing her head

"Thanks" Cream replied as she blushed pink

**7 hours later, Tails and Cream were in bed, after the long day, snuggled up under the covers**

"Today was a great day Tails, first you bought me back to life, and then you asked me out" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded

"I got to see you nude, and have the pleasure of bringing you back to life, with one of my kisses" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright pink and smiled

"Well... we need to find out what's wrong with my legs" Cream pointed out, Tails uncovered themselves by pulling the duvet off of them

"I forgot, I'll check now" Tails replied, he then took his gloves off, and wrapped his hands around her legs, moving his hand upwards, causing her to giggle, and then let a little bit of pain out

"It hurts there Tails" Cream pointed to her shin

"Damn, the explosion must have chipped a bone, the impact was pretty bad" Tails pointed out, Cream sat up

"What can we do?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"I'm not a medic, but you'll be in a wheelchair until we fix it" Tails replied, Cream began to form tears in her eyes, and they started streaming out "What's wrong Cream? Please don't cry" Tails asked, Cream began to sob

"S-sorry... I don't want to be in a wheelchair... especially after how Helen told me what it's like" Cream pointed out **(A/N: That nice young girl in the wheelchair on Sonic X, and yes, I'm a good guy, I'd help anyone out as long as it aint a troll, or anything bad, give me good things, I'll give you good back :D 3 I also donated to charities, donated about... $50, £35 this year 2013)**

"You wont for long" Tails assured her, Tails hugged her tightly

"Hopefully" Cream replied as she hugged back, the two began stroking each others back

"And Cream?" Tails said as he loosened his grip on the hug, and stared into Creams eyes

"Mm-hmm?" Cream replied

"No matter what happens, I'll help you through it, because... I love you" Tails pointed out, Cream let out another tear and kissed Tails on the lips deeply, moving their tongues around in each others mouth, grinding them against their teeth, till Cream pulled away

"I love you too... how will we tell mother? Or where will we get a wheelchair?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and smiled

"I'll figure out a way" Tails replied, Cream then closed her eyes and lied on her back

"Night Tails" Cream said

"Night Cream" Tails replied as he lied on his back, cuddling up with Cream

**15 minutes later, Cream was snoring and Tails was wide awake**

"_It's time I get started on this wheelchair" _Tails thought, he gave Cream a kiss on the forehead and got out of the hug, then leaving the room after tucking Cream in bed

"And where are you going Tails?" Amy asked as Tails turned around

"AH!" Tails jumped

"Oh, Cream's asleep, sorry" Amy noticed

"Yeah, whisper please, I was going to make her the wheelchair" Tails whispered

"I'll help" Amy whispered back, Tails gave Amy a hug

"Thanks Amy, you're a great friend" Tails whispered, Amy hugged back quickly and then pulled away

"No problem, I think you're a very lucky man... and generous" Amy whispered back

"Let's get to the workshop first, so we can talk some more" Tails whispered, he and Amy travelled towards Tails' workshop. Once arrived, Tails turned the lights on, revealing all the planes he made "If I get time, I'll make her plane better... I sort of feel sorry for doing it similar to yours" Tails pointed out

"I'm happy with mine Tails... more than happy, and Cream is too" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and sighed

"I guess... let's just focus on the wheelchair for now" Tails asked, Amy nodded and grabbed Tails' tools, as Tails went through a closet full of his materialsand got out the materials needed for an electric wheelchair "Got just enough for an electric wheelchair"

"Does this reminds you of the old days... when we were back on Earth, or here on Mobius and fighting Eggman, I was like your side kick sometimes" Amy pointed out as she held some of the materials Tails held out, Amy placed it in an area that Tails marked as the "Workplace"

"Yeah, they were some good times, you made it more enjoyable, because there was someone to talk to... but Cream was in my thoughts a lot of the time I didn't talk, oh man... how I could not wait to be in her arms again" Tails said as he lifted a bunch of metal tubes towards the workplace area

"Yeah, I sometimes thought about Sonic... if only I was in his arms now" Amy replied

"You'll get him some day, you just need to listen to him, and when you do, he'll like you for it" Tails pointed out

"How do you know?" Amy asked

"Heh, I'm his best buddy, how wouldn't I?" Tails pointed out

"Hmm, I guess you're right" Amy replied, Amy just realized something as she held a metal tube in her hands, at least 6 foot long "Wait, Tails, didn't you have a wheelchair all ready in here?" Amy asked, Tails shook his head

"Only a manual one... but I wanted to make something special for Cream" Tails replied, Amy nodded

"You two get on well, when will you purpose?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"Once she's recovered and we've solved everything that has needed to be solved, then I'll probably purpose" Tails replied, he then walked to the fridge in the workshop, up against the wall and opened it "Want a drink? I got some Chaos Cola in here" Tails asked

"Chao cola please" Amy replied, Tails threw the Chaos Cola at her, Amy caught it "Thanks" Amy said as she then opened the can, Tails got a Chaos Cola out the fridge for himself and opened it, then taking a sip of it after closing the fridge door

"This'll keep us going" Tails pointed out

**(…)**

**The next morning, Tails was cuddled up in the bed with Cream, Tails woken up and stayed lying in the bed with Cream, until she then woke up and yawned, and opened her eyes after stretching**

"Tails, are you awake?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Tails replied

"Why are you tired? We got to bed early, and it's" Cream looked over the top of Tails, and saw the wheelchair "Huh?" Tails smiled

"I hope you liked it, me and Amy stayed up making that for you" Tails replied with a smile, Cream sighed and smiled, then lied back down facing Tails

"Kiss me!" Cream asked, as she lent her head closer, Tails began kissing her on the lips deeply, Cream then felt something stroked the back of her head, she turned around and saw Amy lying there in her read dress

"Hey Cream, Tails is really tired, so I'm going to show you how to use this, so that Tails could have a lay in" Amy replied, Cream nodded and hugged Amy

"Thanks" Cream then turned around and faced Tails, and kissed him on the forehead "Thanks Tails, you have a good lay in" Cream said as she got off the bed with Amy, Cream sat on the edge and slowly moved herself onto the wheelchair, Amy made sure she got on there safely by holding her arms out underneath Creams armpits.

"Okay, this button turns it on" Amy said as she pointed to the obvious power button on the dashboard, on the right arm of the chair

"Okay" Cream pushed the button and the dashboard lit up, with orange and yellow on

"He even chose your favourite colours" Amy pointed out, Cream giggled and blushed bright pink "Okay, the joystick moves it, and the button with a bell on signals a noise for emergencies, which only me, Tails, and Sonic can hear" Amy pointed to the button, Cream laughed and pressed it, they heard Sonic arrive in the room instantly

"Yo, what's happened?" Sonic asked, Cream laughed

"Nothing, just testing this out" Cream replied

"Okay, have fun" Sonic replied as he left

"Okay, that's pretty much all the basic buttons, Tails will teach you the others when he wakes up" Amy replied "Let's go get some breakfast" Amy said as she left the room, Cream then moved forward in the wheel chair, moving the joystick forward, the wheelchair went slow at first, but sped up, easy enough for Cream to handle

"Is there a way to make this faster?" Cream asked, Amy turned around and stopped in front of her

"This button apparently, the plus and the minus" Amy replied, as she pointed to the buttons

"Okay" Cream replied, she pressed the plus button and the dashboard displayed the number 5 "5 Miles Prower?" Cream said as she noticed the dashboard displaying that, Amy laughed

"He actually put that there deliberately, because he hated his name" Amy replied

"I love his name" Cream added

"Good" Amy replied

**(…)**

The blue typhoon has landed and Tails was walking along side Cream after the landing gear was out, and he put out some bridges from the ship to the ground

"Do you like the wheelchair Cream?" Tails asked, Cream blushed pink and nodded

"Like? I love it" Cream replied

"Heh, great... we'll visit your mother to tell her your back, and then we need to go to the hospital" Tails replied "Do your legs hurt still?"

"Not really" Cream replied

"Good" Tails added "I was worried that it would feel more painful than it was before" Cream sighed

"Tails... what are you going to do with the Blue Typhoon?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and shook his head

"She's going to retire, as she's done all she can" Tails replied as he looked back at the ship

"I understand... it is your choice though" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed

"Let's just focus on getting home" Tails replied with a frown

"Tails, what's wrong?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"I killed another friend..." Tails replied, he then stopped walking and fell to the ground on his knees

"Tails, Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the universe, you cant stay mad at yourself for doing what she asked... or wanted" Cream pointed out "I miss her too, but it was to save the universe"

"I guess you're right" Tails said as he stood up again "But I cant forgive myself" Tails added

"Then I'll make you forget about it" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright pink

"Yeah..." Tails replied

**(…)**

**Tails had arrived at Vanilla's house, with Cream, he knocked on the door and the door was answered by Vanilla. Vanilla gasped when she saw the state that Cream was in.**

"Cream dear!" Vanilla hugged Cream as she lent over "What happened?"

"I-I accidentally shot-"

"My plane exploded, but I was fine" Cream replied, Tails sighed with relief

"Oh dear, how did it explode?" Vanilla asked

"I SHOT HER!" Tails shouted, Vanilla and Cream gasped, Tails covered his mouth and began to cry, he then ran away with tears streaming down his face

"D-did he shoot you?" Vanilla asked, Cream shook her head

"I got caught in the shot of the Sonic Boom cannon... and my legs broke from the plane explosion" Cream replied with a frown, Vanilla frowned

"H-how did you survive?" Vanilla asked, Cream looked away and closed her eyes

"Tails bought me back to life... I died during the explosion" Cream replied, Vanilla gasped

"Well... are you going to retire from these adventures now dear?" Vanilla asked, Cream shook her head

"Na-ah, I enjoy them, whether or not something happens" Cream replied

"Okay, do you want to come in dear?" Vanilla asked, Cream shook her head

"Tails promised he'd take me to the hospital, bye" Cream said as she move her wheelchair in the direction Tails ran away. 2 minutes later, Cream found Tails sobbing behind a bush, she uncovered the bush and saw the crying fox "Tails?"

"C-Cream?" Tails noticed as he looked up, Cream spread her arms out, awaiting a hug "Why do you love me still?"

"I love you... because you've always been there for me, and Tails" Cream asked, Tails stood up and hugged her "Forget the past, and make way for the future... don't you remember that?" Cream replied, Tails pulled away from the hug

"I said that... yeah, I do" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"And you promised me you'd take me to the hospital, so let's go" Cream pointed out

**(…)**

**Cream had been to the hospital, with Tails by her side constantly, she had an x-ray on her legs, and revealed that they were chipped. She then underwent an operation which put something in place of the gap to keep the bone together, afterwards Tails took Cream to a party that Amy organised, in Creams house.**

"Tails, where are we going?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"We're going to a party to celebrate defeating the Meterax" Tails replied

"Why is it at my house then?" Cream asked, Tails gulped

"Uh... I- how did you know?" Tails asked

"Amy told me" Cream replied

"Do you really want to go to this party?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and stopped her wheelchair

"I want to walk again" Cream said, she then attempted to get out of her wheelchair, she successfully stood up, her legs wobbled for a few seconds but they quickly stopped, she then started walking towards Tails and then gave him a hug

"Wow... you're pretty strong Cream" Tails pointed out

"I was going to say the same about you" Cream replied and giggled, Tails blushed pink "I know you and Sonic go to a gym to work out"

"What are we going to do with the wheelchair?" Tails asked, Cream sighed

"Give it to charity" Cream replied, Tails smiled and pulled away from the hug

"That was exactly what I was going to do" Tails added

"Okay, I don't want to go to the party then, let's go home and do that naughty stuff you promised" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I love you Cream, I'll carry you home" Tails said as he picked Cream up in a bridal style

"I love you Tails... I-I'll... uh" Cream replied

"Always love me?" Tails asked

"Yeah, I'll always love you Miles" Cream replied with a kiss on the cheek

**(…)**

**Same ending, they got intimate, they had children, they stayed in love for ever... and... and... GIVE ME MY TISSUES SOB SOB.**

**(…)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... I forgot about this fan fiction, I was wondering why I didn't have a Taiream 4 on my stories... hope you enjoyable**

**R&R**


End file.
